The complications of diabetes are the major cause of both morbidity and mortality in patients with the disease [for reviews see 1, 2]. These complications arise from diabetes-specific effects on the microvasculature in the retina, kidney and peripheral and central nervous systems and diabetes-accelerated effects on the macrovasculature leading to atherosclerosis and its ensuing consequences. Diabetes-specific effects on other cell types including nerve cells, glomerular cells, adipocytes and vascular smooth muscle cells also contribute to the development of diabetic complications. The chronic hyperglycemia associated with diabetes is thought to be the major cause of these complications. The consequences of hyperglycemia are complex and appear to alter multiple (patho)-physiological processes including oxidative stress, protein glycation, mitochondrial function and inflammation. Glucose-independent processes may also contribute to specific diabetic complications [2]. Therefore, it is unlikely that hitting a single target will result in significant benefits to patients with diabetes. However, current drug research efforts are almost exclusively focused on single protein targets and the identification of small molecules that can modulate these targets with high affinity. Disclosed herein are methods and compositions to address these and other problems in the art.